


The Beautiful One

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Loki, Intersex Loki, Jealous childish pouting Thor, M/M, Popular Loki, Smut....eventually, happy loki, mpreg loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a one shot, but I didn't get to it in the first chapter. You know, plot and what not. Thor and Loki make a trip to Vanaheim. The tables turn when Loki is the popular beautiful one and Thor is looked upon as nothing more than the mindless oaf he is. Jealousy ensues ...and then other things because, you know....we are all horny pervs looking for smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance Card

               Thor and Loki have never been outside of Asgard before. Usually foreign dignitaries come to Asgard not the other way around. However, Thor and Loki are grown men now and Odin insists that it is high time that Asgard’s crowned princes start learning the art of diplomacy. Thor is excited. He can’t wait to impress new maidens with his power and size. Thor is the epitome of the ideal Asgardian male. Large, muscular, blonde, and golden bronzed perfection. He is a raging bull on the battlefield and at the dinner table. Frigga has washed her hands of seeing him act like the dignified prince that he should be. He acts like a common low bred soldier.

                Loki is not looking forward to this trip. While he is anxious to try out his Vanir dialect and speak with Vanaheim’s advisors on certain key components of a trade agreement, this trip will mostly entail babysitting Thor. Thor is like the sun. He is a bright shining beacon to which all others look. Loki lives in his shadow. He wouldn’t be surprised if the people of Vanaheim forget he is there. It will be their first trip to another realm without their mother or father accompanying them.  

                The Bifrost touches down in the main courtyard of the Vanaheim Palace. King Frey is there to greet them and all the boring diplomatic pleasantries are made. They are shown to their rooms which are side by side. The rooms are beautiful and have a garden theme about them. Everything does in Vanaheim. The entire realm is a tropical paradise. The sound of running water is always nearby no matter where one goes here. Waterfalls big and small abound. Beautiful flowers of every size and color fill the palace. They even seem to sprout from the very walls.

                Loki puts on his most beautiful green and gold dress uniform for the reception ball. It is being held in their honor and Loki has made sure to brush up on his dance steps with his mother prior to coming. Literally stepping on toes at a diplomatic gathering would be uncouth. Frigga had expressed her disappointment in Thor not doing the same.

                The men walk the halls down to the ball room and get into the formal reception line to meet all the other dignitaries. Loki is effortless grace as he greets countless diplomats, knowing the names of each in advance. Thor stumbles through the introductions awkwardly, not knowing anyone’s names, where they are from, or what they do. Loki is embarrassed for him. Finally the formalities are finished and Loki is seated next to Thor at the high table near King Frey. Only now is Loki able to appreciate the aesthetic of the Vanir race. Like Loki they are all tall and slender people, but like Thor they are mostly blonde and tanned. The men of Vanaheim are almost as delicate as the females in their body type. They are a very stately looking people.

                The evening meal commences and Thor dives in the same way he would if he were feasting back home. He is loud, boisterous, and drinks heavily. Loki is horrified. Everyone in the room is watching Thor, not because they are admiring him, but because the ill-mannered oaf is making a spectacle of himself. Loki wishes he could disappear, or at least pretend that he and Thor are not related. Loki strikes up a conversation with a lovely lady from Svartleheim, who turns out to be a dignitary for the dwarf delegation.

                “The dwarves have figured out that their social skills are lacking in the diplomacy area. It is why they employ me to negotiate contracts of service on their behalf. They are better suited to making the weapons, not the business deals to pay for the weapons.” Says the Lady Amouthia. She is a Vanir noblewoman fluent in four languages.

                “Your Vanir dialect is superb Prince Loki.” She goes on.

                “Ah thank you my lady. While the Allspeak does make communication possible, I find that much subtlety is lost in translation when it is used.” Loki smiles. She is the first person besides his mother to praise his efforts to learn a foreign language.  

                After the meal people disperse onto the dance floor to converse, make business deals, and of course, dance. Thor looks sullen as it seems people here are avoiding his company. Aside from a handful of generals, no one seems to be interested in his many stories of triumph and battle. It isn’t long before Thor finds himself drinking alone. Thor notices people dancing and curses himself for not practicing before coming here as Loki did. He doesn’t dare ask a maid to dance now. He’ll crush her feet.

                Loki is having the time of his life. There is a crowd of maidens around him fawning over his beautiful raven hair and pale complexion. Loki is considered an exotic beauty here. Black hair is very rare. Loki uses his silver tongue to woo the ladies. He discusses the local vegetation, the constellations in Vanaheim’s night sky, and the fertility festival for which Vanaheim is famous. Many of the maidens blush at the mention of this.

                “Dance with me Prince Loki….No me! Prince Loki! ....I asked him first!” The ladies are starting to fight over him. Thor is pissed! What. The. Fuck! Loki decides to dance with the Lady Amouthia first. They sweep across the dance floor in fluid grace. Loki looks every inch the prince and the people gathered at the event can’t help but compare him to Thor, who is drunk and pouting. These two are brothers? Really? And _Thor_ is the favored son to become the next King of Asgard? The people of Vanaheim shake their heads. What a shame.

                Loki is in such high demand as a dance partner that he decides to wow the crowd with his magic, by making clones of himself. A dozen Lokis appear out of thin air and take an awaiting maiden in hand. They sweep across the ballroom in effortless choreographed perfection. When the song concludes everyone cheers his amazing feat as all the clones disappear. Loki’s dancing is still not done, however. Some of the men in attendance now make their move.

                Loki blushes when a very elegant elf by the name of Alamand asks for the next dance. Loki lets the gorgeous man take the lead as they take a spin around the room. In Asgard, men don’t ask other men to dance, but such a thing is not taboo here in Vanaheim. They don’t call people ergi here. Loki hates to say, but he is rather smitten, if not with the man, but the idea of him. It is only when he happens to glance at Thor that Loki is reminded of the opinions of the people back home. If word of this gets out his enemies at court will use it and run with it. The song ends and the men split apart. There are others waiting but Loki claims exhaustion and doesn’t dance any further.

                By the end of the night Loki has dozens of ladies (and a few men’s) handkerchiefs tucked in all over his body. Tokens of favor from romantic hopefuls hoping Loki will come and call upon them on the morrow. Loki has to help Thor back to his room as he is too drunk to stumble there on his own. It is the ending he expected, but all in all, the evening was…. perfect.


	2. Diplomatic Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might be wondering, the Loki and Thor of this fic are young. Loki is mischievous, intelligent, and wise. But he is not conniving, or at least not yet. He is still a young man and for this story I felt Loki needed the guiding hand of one much older than he to help him come to a conclusion that might have taken him years to develop on his own.

Thor awakens the next morning with a pounding headache. The position of the sun tells him it is late in the morning and he has most likely missed the morning meal. It is no matter. He isn’t able to handle food at the moment anyway. He spends way too much time in the hot bath and dresses slowly. It is nearly time for the midday meal when he finally appears.

                “My Prince you are so beautiful. I love your hair.” Thor hears a maiden say from around the corner. Thor was heading to the dining hall when he passed by a little garden. The palace here has many. Thor is stunned when he sees Loki surrounded by four females and all of them are busy weaving flowers into his hair. Loki’s hair, which was short yesterday, is now all the way down to his feet. He is wearing long green silk robes. The whole ensemble gives Loki a very feminine appearance. Thor has never seen anything like it. No man in Asgard would be caught dead dressed in such a fashion. He doesn’t just look feminine, he looks….pretty. Moreover he is smiling ear to ear as he sits with a book of poetry in his lap, reading to the ladies with his manly tantalizing voice that for some reason just makes the whole scene erotic somehow.

                “Loki.” Thor says simply. Loki rises from his seat.

                “Thor.” Loki crosses his arms. Here it comes.

                “You look nice today.” Thor smiles a way that lets Loki know it is an insult.

                “Thank you. The ladies certainly approve.” Loki shoots back. “I’ll see you at the council meeting later.” Loki says.

                “Council meeting?” Thor says surprised.

                “Yes. While you were busy sleeping the day away I was busy orchestrating meetings with Vanaheim’s merchants so that we can negotiate some new trade agreements. It is scheduled for 2 o’clock.” Loki says triumphantly.

                “I will be there.” Thor says feeling stupid.

                “Oh? On second thought your presence is not required Thor. Why don’t you go horseback riding and explore the countryside. The meeting will only bore you.” Loki says. Thor bristles.  He knows that Loki is basically calling Thor useless and unnecessary and shewing him away like an unwanted intrusive child. Thor will be at that meeting. He will contribute and he will show Loki that he too can be diplomatic.

XxXxXxXxXxX

                Thor is a fucking moron. The man has somehow managed to insult the dwarves, the elves, and the Vanir all in one sentence. Loki spends the entire meeting performing damage control. Every time the big oaf opens his mouth he brags about the might of Asgard, never mind that the might of Asgard comes from dwarf made weapons, elf made armor, and kept well fed by Vanir grown vegetables and Vanir brewed honey wine.

                “My grandfather King Bor…..” Thor begins….Loki cuts him off. The elves do not need to be reminded of their crushing defeat at the hands of their grandfather. Idiot!

                “….did not appreciate the lightness and beauty of elfish armor like we do in Asgard today. His generation was weighed down by all that bulk of our old inferior armor. It is our hope to continue and expand on that contract. If you are amiable, of course.” Loki says politely to the Svartleheim ambassador before sending Thor a glare that would hard boil an egg in the middle of a frozen tundra.

                The delegates attending the meeting this afternoon have found it to be far more informative, educating, and entertaining than they had expected. Watching the two princes of Asgard interact has taught them much about what to expect should Thor or Loki be crowned King. It is a good thing Thor is good at killing people. If he is ever crowned the fool will find his realm knee deep in the blood of all the people he has insulted into war. Loki is truly powerful, intelligent, and dangerous for those reasons. His rule would most certainly be the more preferred and stable one, but if Loki ever declared war on the other realms, Norns help them all! It is apparent that the true might and future of Asgard lies not with Thor, but with Loki. Odin had better choose wisely.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                “You wished to see me King Frey.” Loki says. King Frey has summoned Loki for a private audience in his study. Loki smiles inwardly as he notes that Thor was not invited.

                “Yes Prince Loki. I wanted to talk to you one on one without all the formalities of our titles getting in the way. Let us converse as Kings do, when all pomp and circumstance is removed.” King Frey says.

                “Very well.” Loki says sounding mildly pleased and intrigued as he takes a seat opposite the King of Vanaheim.

                “I will be blunt Loki. It is plain to me that you are a force to be reckoned with. You are the future of Asgard, but there is an obstacle in your way.” He begins.

                “I love my brother Frey. He is a big stupid oaf but I love him and I will not betray him.” Loki says outright. He wants to nip that line of conversation in the bud right now.

                “I am not suggesting that you do, BUT! ….you and I both know that your father is not going to choose you to succeed him.” Frey says. Loki, in spite of himself, cannot hide the hurt on his face. Deep down he always wondered if he was being given equal consideration. To have an outsider point out the truth so blatantly is painful. Loki takes a moment to recover from the statement.

                “So what do you suggest?” Loki asks.

                “You are aware that my wife is also my sister.” Frey states rather than asks. Loki picks up on his line of reasoning immediately.

                “No! No I can’t…”

                “You can’t let that oaf rule Asgard! He is just like Odin, a brash brutish war machine. His hunger for power and blood was only tempered when he married your mother. My people will suffer if he comes to power. Of THAT, I am certain. You are a powerful sorcerer. You can shape shift, and bare him heirs, become completely female if necessary to appease his appetites. That you are brothers would have been an obstacle before Freya and I trail-blazed a way for you. Freya and I married each other because we love one another. It was scandalous but we fought through it and now our kingdom is unified, strong, and happy. Asgard will be as well.” Frey finishes making his argument.

                Loki sits quietly and considers Frey’s words carefully. Frey has been open and honest about his reasons for wanting the unorthodox match to be made.  He is a King thinking of the long term welfare of his people. The Vanir people have suffered much at the hands of Odin. To the Vanir, Asgard is the bully, which they lack the strength to fight. Loki then considers his own position. If Frey is correct, then Thor will be crowned king and Loki will be relegated to a position on the council. He will be an advisor and nothing more. Thor doesn’t listen to Loki now, and he will listen even less when there are a dozen other voices competing for his attention. As queen, however, he could exert the soft power that Frigga wields.

                Loki rises from his seat to take his leave. “Thank you, King Frey. You have given me much to consider.” Loki says politely and leaves. King Frey gulps down his glass of wine and says a prayer for the future of his people, and for that of the throne of Asgard.


	3. Light Touches

              Loki doesn’t sleep that night. He worries that King Frey is trying to manipulate him, but even Loki cannot deny the logic of the man’s argument. He then thinks of Thor, what it would be like to be married to his brother. Loki has never thought of Thor in the sexual sense before. He has to admit, the man is amazing to look at. Loki has not had many bed partners but they have all been female. Since coming to Vanaheim, many men have openly tried to seduce him. Loki has blushed like a maiden more times than he cares to count. Such a thing is unthinkable in Asgard, and that is what frightens Loki most. If he does this, if he tries to seduce Thor, he will inevitably face the scorn and derision of the Asgardian people. They will call him ergi. They will insult him and may even threaten him. But if he is to become Asgard’s next queen the people must see him as someone who is womanish. Thor, to his knowledge, only enjoys the female form. Loki will have to experiment, and test the waters to see what works on Thor and what does not. With a pensive heart Loki closes his eyes and formulates a plan of seduction.

                It begins with light touches. Loki is wearing another feminine outfit today and once again has flowers weaved into his hair. Everyone is vying for his attention. Thor looks sullen as usual. Used to being the center of attention and adoration, he never knew what a big shadow he cast over Loki until coming to Vanaheim. This must be what Loki’s life back in Asgard is like. Loki glows with a radiant light this morning that seems to shine from his inner being. Thor has never seen Loki looking so happy. He is surrounded by admirers and conversing on all manner of boring subjects that Thor knows he should have learned as well. Never before has Loki ever bested Thor in anything, and yet here in Vanaheim he is exalted for his brilliant mind and exotic features.

                Loki gently lays his palm on Thor’s arm to get his attention. Something about the light and airy touch sends shivers up Thor’s spine. Loki smiles at him. Thor has never seen Loki smile at him like that.

                “Thor would you go with me on a sight-seeing trip today? We only have a couple more days left here and we have yet to see anything beyond the palace walls.” Loki asks gently.

                “Yes of course.” Thor says with a warm smile. Loki smiles brightly at him again and Thor feels…feelings. Confusing feelings. It must be the honey wine twisting up his stomach so. They finish breakfast and head to the stables. Loki is wearing a long flowing coat and loose trousers. The extra yards of fabric on the outfit give the effect of looking like a dress even though it is not. Loki’s long hair is bound up in flowers and braids. He looks stunning Thor notes. Just yesterday Thor mocked Loki, but if the truth be told, Thor likes the way Loki looks.

                They ride into the countryside and marvel at the spectacular views. They pass meadow after meadow of wild flowers in every color of the rainbow. After a couple of hours of exploring they come upon a small pond, fed by a little waterfall. The black rocks are covered in green moss and there are butterflies, dragonflies, and all manner of insects everywhere. They stop to water their horses and take a break. It is a warm day and after all that riding Loki is feeling sweaty. Loki takes off his boots and rolls up his pant legs to dangle his feet in the water.

                “Thor? Would you mind giving me a shoulder rub brother? My neck is hurting.” Loki asks plainly. He doesn’t look at Thor as he makes the request, but simply puts it out there as if it were any other day in any other place when Loki is not trying to seduce Thor.

                Thor feels his hands tremble nervously. Why? He swallows hard and kneels behind Loki, placing his large strong hands on Loki’s shoulders and begins to massage them. Loki groans in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Though Loki’s eyes are closed and Thor is behind him, Loki is paying close attention to Thor’s physical reaction. Thor’s breath is shallow and his hands seem…unsure. Perhaps seducing his brother will not be as difficult as Loki had feared.

                “Mmmm. Thank you. I think I’ll go for a swim and cool off.” Loki announces. He starts stripping in front of Thor like he has a thousand times before. They have seen each other naked many times but Thor feels panic well up in his chest as Loki peels away his clothing. Thor has never notice before how graceful Loki is. Just the simple act of taking off his shirt is like a delicate dance revealing alabaster perfection. That is something else that has changed since coming to Vanaheim. Right about now Thor would normally chime in with some insult about Loki’s fair complexion, but the people of Vanaheim have made Thor see the beauty of Loki as he is. When Loki’s pants come off Thor has to look away. It is not until Loki’s lower half is in the water that Thor feels safe to look again. His body is reacting to Loki in a way it should not.

                “I have come to the conclusion brother that I was born in the wrong realm.” Loki announces as he swims out into the water. It is so cool and refreshing.

                “I must confess I have come to that conclusion as well. You seem very happy here.” Thor says sounding morose. “I have never seen so many suitors vying for your hand.”

                “You mean maidens fawning over me and not you.” Loki says.

                “Something like that, yes.” Thor confesses.

                “Are you just going to stand there and overheat or are you going to get in?” Loki asks. Thor feels hesitant and hopes the cold water will keep certain parts of his anatomy in check. He strips off his clothes and dives in. Loki sneaks a peek at his brother’s naked form. He’s seen it a million times before but this time Loki appraises it for his own purposes. Having all that golden muscle on top of him, inside of him, wouldn’t be the worst thing he’d ever endured, Loki muses. He smiles as he dives under the water to gaze at his brother’s meat. Yeah, he could endure that.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor and Loki make the rounds as they prepare to leave. In spite of certain setbacks Loki has managed to procure five new trading agreements for Asgard. Odin will be pleased. Loki and King Frey shake hands and Loki looks at Thor in a way to convey his intensions to the Vanir King. Frey smiles and nods his appreciation. When Thor and Loki walk to the courtyard Loki is still dressed in a feminine style and still has flowers in his hair. Thor shoots Loki a look of concern but says nothing. He knows people will say unkind things to Loki about his appearance. Surely Loki must know this? Thor decides that if any should dare to make a snide remark in his presence, the commenter will feel the wrath of Mjolnir.


	4. Perspective

                Thor and Loki touch down at the gatehouse and are greeted warmly by Heimdall. “Welcome home My Princes. Asgard has missed you.” The gatekeeper says.  A few servants are there to collect up Thor and Loki’s baggage from the trip. They all eye Loki curiously but say nothing as they load the cargo onto the carriage. Their less than welcoming gazes are not lost on Loki. It begins.

                Thor and Loki ride back to the palace in comfortable silence. It is good to be home. The carriage comes to a halt in front of the great golden doors and Thor and Loki disembark. Sif and the Warriors Three spy their arrival and run up to greet their friends. The group notices Loki’s appearance and is on the verge of making a comment when Thor (who is standing right behind Loki) shoots them all a look so menacing, their insults die on their tongues.

                “Welcome home.” Sif says shakily as she smiles at the pair. What happened in Vanaheim? Loki is dressing like a woman and Thor is defending him.

                “It is good to be home.” Loki smiles brightly at him. He is relieved they didn’t say anything cruel, but knows it is only a matter of time.

                “You must tell us of your adventures on Vanaheim.” Fandral says.

                “I would hardly call dry diplomatic meetings adventures.” Loki says. “Speaking of which, I must take these scrolls to my father for his approval.” Loki turns and enters the palace alone. Once he is out of ear shot the comments start in.

                “Thor, I know we have joked in the past of Loki being ergi but surely he is aware that he will only make such rumors and gossip worse dressing like that.” Fandral says.

                “Loki is fine dressing the way he is. I have never seen him happier or more content. You let it be known to everyone, any cruel words hurled Loki’s way will be subject to my retribution. Is that clear?” Thor says in his commanding prince voice. It is an order.

                They answer with a resounding, “Yes My Prince.” And that is the end of the conversation.

                “Thor? If you don’t mind us asking, what happened on Vanaheim?” Volstagg asks.

                “Nothing happened. Things are just different in Vanaheim. Their standards of beauty are different. They revere intelligence, magic skills, and the exotic. Loki is all three of those things. I have never felt so ignored in the whole of my life. I feel like I am seeing Loki for the first time.” Thor confesses.

                “Ignored? How? How could they ignore you? You are Thor, son of Odin, and in all likelihood the heir to the throne. Isn’t ignoring you a foolish thing to do?” Fandral asks.

                “I was a useless fool that got in the way and slowed down negotiations. I was a burden to Loki. Of the two of us, he was most respected. The diplomats deferred to him on all negotiating matters. It was he that they sought out for future deals and treaties.” Thor explains.

                “Let Loki have his trade deals and treaties. What use are they to the mighty realm of Asgard?” Sif says. Thor looks at his friends as if seeing them for the first time.

                “My friends. I know you love me. We have been through many battles together and have shed blood for one another, but you do me a disservice I think. I am not always right.” Thor says and turns to leave.  

XxXxXxXxXx

                Frigga and Odin are enjoying a private lunch in the reception area of their chambers. A knock comes at the door and Odin bids the person to enter. Loki walks in with the scrolls in hand smiling broadly, if nervously at his parents. Odin gives him a once over but doesn’t say anything, opting instead to look at Frigga. It is a look that says, ‘you handle this’.

                “Welcome home son. What news do you have for us?” Odin asks.

                “I have procured new trading agreements that I think you’ll approve. Vanaheim is a wonderful realm. I enjoyed it greatly.” Loki says. Frigga smiles brightly at him. She has not seen her home world since the day before her wedding.

                “I am happy for you my son. You look happy.” Frigga says.

                “I am happy. I’ve….discovered some things about myself while I was there.” Loki glances quickly at Odin. _Like the fact that I was never given equal consideration_ , Loki thinks to himself. Of course Odin interprets that statement very differently. Odin clears his throat awkwardly as he tries to avoid the ergi bombshell he thinks Loki is about to drop.

                “Well! ….Well I shall look these over son and get them approved immediately. You make me proud.” Odin says hastily. Frigga has to suppress a chuckle at her husband’s obvious nervousness. She decides she is finished with her meal and rises. She takes Loki by the arm and beckons him to walk with her.

                “Now that the official matters are attended to, you must tell me all about the rest of your trip.” She says as she guides Loki out of the room. Odin sighs in relief. He really doesn’t want to know the details of Loki’s sex life.

                “Mother? I need to ask you something.” Loki asks Frigga.

                “Ask me anything you like my son.” Frigga says.

                “What is childbirth like?” Loki asks. Frigga is stunned by the question. She did not expect it.

                “Eh…well… it is painful, though Lady Eir did a wonderful job of making me comfortable. It can be scary and it is very messy. My legs were splayed wide and every healer in the nine realms had free reign in that moment to look at the parts of my anatomy where the sun does not normally shine. Why do you ask?” Frigga say with curiosity.

                “No particular reason.” Loki says quietly not looking at his mother. Frigga of course is not fooled.

                “Son are you trying to tell me you used magic to become with child?” She asks. Loki chuckles, but faintly.

                “No, no of course not, but, if I wanted to do that what would you and father say?” Loki asks.

                “You met someone. You met a man and it is serious. I don’t have to tell you that if you pursue such a lifestyle here in Asgard your life will be hard. If, however, you choose to pursue it in Vanaheim you will be much happier. I might die of sorrow from losing you, but it would be what is best for you.” Frigga says.

                Loki laughs again at his mother’s blatant guilt trip. “You wouldn’t think less of me? For being ergi?” He asks sounding sad and serious.

                “Oh my angel. Nothing you do could ever make me think less of you. Now tell me, who is this man that has you thinking such bold thoughts?” Frigga asks sounding giddy and conspiratorial.

                “I cannot say yet. He does not know of my affections for him.” Loki says, dodging the truth.


	5. In Dreams

                It is awkward getting back into his regular routine. Wherever he goes he can see people thinking cruel thoughts, though they never speak them. Something, someone is keeping their tongues in check. If that is the case, then Loki is going to really let his hair down. In the sparring arena Loki leans more heavily on his magic than ever, so much so that he doesn’t even bother arming himself with any weapon of any kind. It is a purely magic vs swords encounter and Loki wins every match. Thor, who was concerned at first, smiles broadly at his brother’s triumph.

                Loki whips around his opponents like a ballet dancer. His movements are graceful, seamless, and beautiful. Loki knows Thor is watching him, watching his body and he does everything he can to make himself appear more alluring to the man without it being outright obvious. If Thor stares at his brother in a way that is a little unbrotherly, no one notices.

                During what would normally be considered his free time, Loki decides to take up a new hobby. Frigga grins when she sees her favorite son (not that she’d ever admit that) come to join her in her weekly sewing circle. They are actually knitting this week. Frigga is working on a baby blanket, as usual, for some noblewomen due to give birth soon. Most of the others are working on sweaters of some kind. Loki opts to work on a baby blanket also. It is easier and will make people gossip about his womanly ways all the more. This sewing circle is his mother’s domain, the domain of the queen. If Loki is to succeed in obtaining a union with Thor, Loki needs to be seen as someone that can replace Frigga in her duties.

                Frigga is scheduled to make a trip to the city orphanage that afternoon and Loki decides to accompany her. It is a charity that is very close to her heart and Loki is surprised at how much he enjoys bringing them much needed supplies (and a few toys).  

XxXxXxXx

                It is a little family secret that when Loki gets nightmares he will seek out Thor for comfort. A habit formed from childhood, Loki has not done it in several months. The last time Loki came to Thor he was busy rutting a kitchen servant. Loki had to turn around and go back to bed. He was getting too old for that anyway. But for tonight he will resurrect the ritual. It is the perfect excuse for him to enter Thor’s bed in the middle of the night.

                Thor is alone tonight, thank the Norns, and Loki slips into his brother’s room quietly like always.  He climbs under the covers and curls into Thor’s chest. Normally Loki contents himself with simply sleeping next to Thor but tonight he is going to touch. Thor is only wearing pajama bottoms. Loki is shirtless also and his long hair is in one big braid down the back. Loki places his head on Thor’s chest and a hand on Thor’s waist and closes his eyes.

                Thor slowly awakens from the unexpected presence of a warm body next to his. Slightly startled at first, Thor forces himself not to move. Loki’s breaths are quiet and even. His eye lashes are long and dark against his cheeks. Loki’s ear is resting right against Thor’s heart. Thor repositions his arm to feel more comfortable but finds it necessary to hug Loki closer into his torso. Thor relishes the feel of Loki’s smooth skin as he caresses the pale man’s back. Loki smells like lavender and chamomile. Thor closes his eyes and falls back asleep feeling more at peace and complete than he ever has.

XxXxXxXx

                Loki slowly opens his eyes and immediately notices one thing. Thor’s hand is down Loki’s pants and is cupping Loki’s morning glory. They moved into a spooning position in the night and now Loki’s butt is pressed firmly against Thor’s erection with only two thin layers of cotton preventing penetration. Thor’s powerful form is wrapped around Loki like giant bear rug. Extracting his body from Thor would be impossible without waking him, but then again why should he? Thor’s hand stirs as the Thunderer sleeps, rubbing Loki’s cock in just such a way to make Loki moan.

                Why not? Loki thinks. Loki gyrates his hips to rub against Thor’s hardness, giving quiet moans as he does so. Thor responds rocking his hips slightly. Thor is having a really vivid dream now. He is rutting a beautiful raven hair maiden with green eyes. The electric pleasure crackling through his loins has him smiling. She looks so much like Loki, and then she is Loki! Thor rocks his hips even more eagerly as he slowly awakens from the fog a lusty dreamscapes.

                Thor notices little whimpers and the little bouncing the two are engaging in. Last he notices what his fingers are wrapped around. Thor stills all his movements and Loki knows he is finally awake. It is then that Loki throws his head back, thrusts his ass backwards and moans loudly.

                “Thor!” Loki gasps. Thor retightens his grip on Loki’s member and begins to stroke him. He licks and sucks Loki’s exposed neck as he grinds his hips into Loki’s. The men are panting and gasping as they rub against one another. Thor growls into Loki’s ear and it doesn’t take long for either of them to come. Thor comes first, right inside his trousers. He then quickens the pace of his hand job on Loki making him spill into Thor’s fingers. The high pitched keening gasps that come out of Loki’s throat make Thor want more, oh so much more!

                But Loki sits up then and turns to face Thor and it is then that Thor remembers that Loki is his brother. What have they done! The look Loki gives him is utter desperate wanton desire married with confusion and a touch of shame. But not much shame. Loki places a palm on Thor’s chest to feel the hardness of the rippling muscle. Whether the gesture was meant to push Thor away or entice him closer Thor is not sure. Their eyes meet and it is plain that Loki wants more too. But Loki pulls his palm away and closes it into a fist and slowly, painfully pries his body away. Loki stands from Thor’s bed shaking in need. His desire for Thor is displayed openly on his face and Thor realizes that he feels it too. Both men are still panting as Loki shuffles to the door and returns to his room.

                Thor’s entire sense of identity is shattered. He desires his brother, and Loki desires him. They cannot be together. Their father would never allow it, and even if Odin did, Loki cannot give Thor children. Thor bursts into tears as the depressing reality hits him. He is in love with the one person he can never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a damn tease! But so is Loki!


	6. Observation

                It took every ounce of willpower Loki had to not bend over and let Thor plow him like a potato field. He knows that he needs to leave Thor wanting more. He needs to make the desire fester inside of Thor’s mind until he is mad with it. Unfortunately it is going to drive Loki mad as well.

                Thor falls into a bit of depression after the incident. Every time he looks at Loki he has the expression of a kicked puppy. Loki pretends not to notice. He continues spending more time with his mother and her friends, making new friends of his own. Loki finds he is happier in this setting. Though he is on congenial terms with Thor’s warrior friends, Loki never really felt like they were _his_ friends. In breaking free of Thor’s social sphere Loki blossoms and the change is noticed by everyone.

                While the people of Asgard do privately mock the prince for his manner of dress and new effeminate nature, they cannot deny they have never seen the prince smile so much. He is practically radiant. As the weeks go by the people adjust to the new Loki and accept their prince’s new ergi ways, if only grudgingly. The ladies of Asgard have grown quite fond of him. He’s not mean and bitter towards them like he used to be. Loki used to be a bit of dick, especially when he felt ignored by females while in Thor’s presence.

                It has been raining a lot in Asgard lately and many have noticed the change in Thor’s mood but no one knows why. The prince acts like his heart has been broken. Thor used to have a different maiden on his lap every night at the evening meal, but now he shows no interest in any of them. They have all lost their appeal.

                Loki looks exquisite tonight and surprisingly masculine. He is wearing a green tunic and roman war skirt over black leather trousers. Loki keeps his hair cut to about shoulder blade length these days. It has a slight curl to it tonight. He’s beautiful.

                Frigga debates on whether she should bring up the subject with her son, but wants to respect his privacy too. She is certain it is a maiden that has his heart all twisted up in knots but she doesn’t know which one it could possibly be. The mystery is eating at Frigga and she is tempted to consult her weavings to find out who she is, but decides that would be a breach of trust. It doesn’t stop her from watching her child like a hawk for any tell-tale signs or clues.

                Lady Northman is due to give birth any day now. She is round as a crystal ball and visibly uncomfortable, the poor thing. Loki is conversing with her and touching her engorged womb to feel the baby kick. His face lights up. Frigga smiles at her son. He has still not told her who this man is that has him so smitten. Frigga wonders absently if they are courting each other long distance via letter writing. Frigga glances at Thor and that is when she sees something that makes her hair stand on end.

                Thor is watching Loki. The look of longing on her son’s face is unmistakable. She watches them both and when Loki’s conversation with Lady Northman ends Loki glances at Thor. She sees the longing in Loki’s face too and the truth washes over her like an ocean wave. How could she have been so blind!

                Loki moves on to another group of ladies and strikes up a new conversation. It begins to rain outside and the lightening cracks and the thunder rolls. People turn to look at Thor, not understanding the sudden downturn of his mood. Thor drinks deeply of his mug of ale, though the food and the drink have lost all flavor for him. Frigga watches Loki and notices the little seductive movements he makes. It is the kind of thing a woman does when she knows a man is watching her.

                Frigga looks around the room. So far no one seems to realize what is going on. This cannot be contained for long. Between the rain and the longing stares, others are bound to notice eventually. Something must be done.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Wake up!” Frigga shakes her husband. “Odin wake up!” Odin rolls over making snoring snorting sounds.

                “Mmm…what…what? Are we under attack?” Odin tries to shake his body awake.

                “Not yet. Though our family will be if we don’t do something to prevent a family scandal.” Frigga says with her arms folded.

                “Family scandal? What has Loki done now?”

                “Why do you assume it is Loki? Never mind. It is not JUST Loki. Thor is involved too.” Frigga says.

                “Why, what have they done?” Odin asks getting angry. It must be something truly horrible for Frigga to wake him from a dead sleep.

                “It’s not what they’ve done. It’s what they want to do….to each other…. In the privacy of their bedchambers.” Frigga says with a suggestive look.

                “What! Absolutely not! I forbid it!” Odin booms.

                “Forbid it? That is a stupid thing to do. They are in love Odin. Thor is heartsick. Why do you think it has been raining all the time? If you forbid their union he’ll flood the whole damn realm!”

                “Frigga my love, surely you are not suggesting that we sanction the ergi incestuous union of our sons.”

                “Ergi yes. Incestuous-well that is what we need to discuss. It is high time we told Loki the truth about his origins. Once everyone knows Loki is the adopted son of King Laufey the union would no longer be considered incestuous. It would be welcomed as a political marriage.” Frigga says.

                “And just how, pray tell, will Loki provide Thor with heirs?” Odin asks. Frigga quirks an eyebrow at him and Odin groans. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you teach that boy magic.” Odin looks at his wife who is standing with her arms folded in a defiant expression. Confound it all!

                “So be it. You get to break the news.” Odin says before pulling the blanket back up to his chin and plopping his head back down on the pillow. He is getting too soft and too weak in his old age.   


	7. Tea and Tears

                Loki pours a cup of tea as Thor fills his plate with little biscuits. It is rare for their mother to request a formal audience with her children. The fact that they are in her private audience room and not the throne room is very telling. It means that whatever it is their mother wishes to discuss with them, it is both official and private. This combined with the fact that Frigga is also the Goddess of Marriage has Loki on edge. Is she on to him? Is she about to try and marry them off to other people? Are they already promised to others? Fear fills Loki with dread.

                “I know you two are wondering why I have brought you here.” Frigga says as she sips her tea. “As you both well know your duties as princes lie not just in court or on the battlefield but the marriage bed as well.” She continues. Loki’s brow furrows with worry.

                “The two of you are now of the age when marriage alliances can be made. Political marriages are nothing new and I speak from personal experience as to how frightening they can be. It is this aspect of political affiliation which I need to address. Loki, my sweet son, there is something I must tell you.”

                Loki is almost trembling the anticipation is so bad. Is she about to send him off to a stranger in a foreign land? How could she?

                “Are you going to send me away?” Loki sounds like small frightened child.

                “No dear. That is not why you are here. Loki…..I…did not give birth to you.” Frigga confesses.

                “What?” Loki is stunned. Thor chokes down his biscuits and chases them with tea to clear his throat. “Are you not my mother?” Loki says as he bursts into tears.

                “Oh Loki my sweet boy. I will always be your mother.” She says as she grasps his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

                “There is more. Odin is not your father. He found you…..on Jotunnheim.”

                “Jotunnheim?” Thor breaks in. Both of her sons look at her then. They don’t believe her.

                “At the end of the last war with Jotunnheim, your father took many things. He took the Casket of Ancient Winters. He took gold, jewels, and he also took an abandoned runt. Left in the temple to die alone, you are the first born son and runt of King Laufey. You are a prince Loki, but not of Asgard. You are the rightful heir to the throne of Jotunnheim. It is why Laufey left you to die. Killing undersized runts is a common practice, especially among the ruling class. The skin which you have lived in your entire life is a lie, put in place by Odin so that you would not feel any different. I can remove it now, if you like, so that you may see that what I am telling you is true.” Frigga says.

                A million thoughts, a million memories, and a million emotions flood through Loki’s being. He is shaking with anger and tears. He feels betrayed! He wants to lash out, he wants to scream, he wants to…

                Thor grabs Loki and pulls him to his chest and Loki lets loose with uncontrolled sobbing. Loki gulps and hiccups as he wails into Thor’s shoulder, staining the fabric with his tears. Thor rocks him a bit. It is all he knows to do. For a solid five minutes Loki unravels as all the thoughts of rejection and abandonment embitter his heart. No wonder Odin favored Thor all these years! King Frey was right!

                Thor curious as to what this new development means asks his mother a question. “Mother, why do you tell us this now?”

                “Half Jotunn children would be a hard thing to hide Thor.” Frigga says. It is true. When the children come out there is a 50/50 chance they will have blue skin and red eyes.

                “I see.” Thor says darkly. Frigga does not let on that she knows about Thor and Loki’s feelings for one another. She doesn’t need to. She can already see the wheels turning in Thor’s mind. For the first time in weeks the dark storm clouds clear and the sun shines. Thor has put two and two together. Who says her golden haired son isn’t smart?

                “A formal declaration will be made by your father at court tomorrow. The public is to be told of Loki’s heritage so that viable suitors may come to call on Loki with full knowledge of who and what he is. It is the only honorable thing to do.” Frigga says as she resumes sipping her tea.

                Thor wraps his arms around Loki tighter as if he is somehow afraid some invisible force is going to come and snatch him away. Loki’s sobs have finally died down, but he is exhausted and all cried out. Thristy and drowsy, Loki begins to drift off in Thor’s embrace.

                “Mother, I think Loki has heard enough for one day. I’ll take him back to his chambers.” Thor says.

                “Agreed. Stay with him tonight Thor. He will undoubtedly have nightmares and he will need your comfort and your love.” Frigga says. Thor nods. If only his mother knew just what it was she is asking him to do.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “I’m a monster. I’m a hideous monster!” Loki cries.

                “Hush now, you are no such thing.” Thor mutters as he pulls Loki tighter into his chest. Thor kisses Loki’s hair and caresses it.

                “I want to see! I need to know.” Loki says as he gets off the bed and marches to a mirror. Loki looks within and studies his own aura carefully. He always took for granted that his magic looked and felt the way it did, assuming it was all natural. Loki plucks at it over and over again until the edges begin fray. He tugs on his aura again and feels the lie on his skin melt away.

                Loki and Thor watch as cerulean blue over takes his form until his green eyes turn ruby red. Raised lines emerge all over Loki’s face and body and Loki sneers at the sight of his own reflection.

                “I am hideous.” Loki whispers.

                “No Loki! That is not true!” Thor grabs Loki and spins him round. “Look at me brother. You are beautiful.” Thor entreats him.

                “You lie!”

                “I do not lie! Look at me my darling. What must I do to convince you?” Thor says as Loki peers up at him with tears soaked eyes. Their faces are just breaths apart and they can smell each other’s scent.

                “Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a little sexual healing is in order don't you?


	8. Union

                Thor dips his head down and kisses Loki passionately. Loki tastes like the winter and peppermint. Thor’s hands fist in Loki’s tunic and as the moments pass when they deepen their kiss Thor forgets his own strength and rips it. The kiss breaks and they look down at the gaping hole in the green fabric. That was his favorite shirt! Damn it Thor. Loki looks back up into Thor’s apologetic ocean blue eyes.

                “Fuck it.” Loki rips it off the rest of the way. He is too overcome with need and sadness to care. He needs Thor and he needs him now! He then rips off Thor’s tunic as well, which elicits a chuckle from the Thunder God. Bare chests meet as arms wrap around neck and waist. Thor pushes his hands down the back of Loki’s trousers to cup bare buttocks. He kneads the mounds of firm flesh making Loki moan into the kiss. They stumble backwards towards the bed causing Thor to land clumsily on his back with Loki straddling him. Thor rakes his hands over Loki’s bare torso, playing with the new raised lines on his flesh. Loki gasps and bucks wildly when Thor scratches his finger nails down one particular line that leads straight to his cock.

                “Ah!” Loki grunts. “Do that again.” Loki orders. Thor repeats the action and Loki loses his mind. He sits up and grasps at Thor’s trouser laces. Thor gets the message and works on freeing Loki’s cock as well. Loki rolls off Thor to work on getting his pants off, but his boots are getting in the way and Loki practically kicks one of them off across the room. It bounces off a painting and lands in a chair.

                “You struck Grandfather Bor right in the face with that. You should earn points.” Thor muses. Loki chuckles as he kicks off his pants and is finally fully naked. Thor is the same a second later. The two men stop then and look at one another. Their cocks, proud and erect. Thor in his golden bronzed perfection, Loki in his new blue skin. His cock is almost purple. It dawns on them both at this moment that they are traversing new territory.

                “I’ve never lain with a man before, you?” Thor asks. Loki shakes his head. It is obvious one of them will have to take the other like a maiden. Thor looks at Loki’s cock. He wants to give him every ounce of pleasure he can muster.

                “Lay back my love, let me take care of you.” Thor says with a gravelly voice. Loki’s breath hitches as he scoots up to the front of the bed. Thor lays down beside him, but lower. Loki swallows thickly as Thor pants kisses on his hip bone. When the tip of Loki’s cock is touched by Thor’s tongue, the sensation is earth shattering. Thor kisses and sucks it like it is a tongue. He then takes it deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing his length. When Thor scratches his finger nails on that raised ridged of flesh again and a bolt of lightning goes straight to his cock and Loki comes in Thor’s mouth with a vibrant yell.

                “AHHHHH!” Loki arches right off the bed. Thor tastes semen for the first time and swallows it down just as so many courteous maidens have done for him countless times before. Thor looks at Loki’s face to see what he has wrought. The look of bliss blow wide open says everything. Thor would do this over and over again every night for the rest of his life if he can just make Loki make that face.

                Thor’s cock aches for attention and hungers to spill inside his new love. He kisses his way back up Loki’s body. “May I take you?” Thor asks softly.

                “Yes.” Loki has tears in his eyes. “Please.”

                “Oh my darling. I have been so blind for so long. You deserve all the love I can give you and more and you shall have it. I’ll be right back.” Thor jumps up and runs to the bathroom to find oil. He returns a moment later. “I have done this before with maidens. I assume it is the same for men. Tell me if I make you uncomfortable.” Thor says. Loki nods. He appreciates Thor’s consideration. Thor is well endowed. Loki spreads his legs wide as Thor slicks up his fingers. Thor rubs Loki’s anus gently to relax it before gingerly pushing in. He takes his time preparing his lover. They look into each other’s eyes and kiss softly.

                “I want to make you feel so good.” Thor mutters. His cock is throbbing almost painfully.

                “I’m ready.” Loki pants. Thor withdraws his fingers and takes hold of his member. He lines up with Loki’s entrance and slowly presses in.

                “Oh! Ah….ah….” Loki moans. Thor showers kisses upon him as he pushes deeper. “Spill your seed inside me Thor. I can give you children! I can use my magic. I can give you heirs and we can be together. Don’t let them wed me off to someone else! Don’t let them take you from me!” Loki cries.

                “Hold on to me.” Thor instructs. He buries his cock deep and rocks his hips. The thrusts start out shallow and gentle. Slowly Loki’s hole stretches and adjusts and before long Thor is pounding into him furiously. “So beautiful. So beautiful my Loki.” Thor chants like a prayer. Loki is so warm, so tight, so enticing. He looks so vulnerable in Thor’s arms. Loki is always so meticulous about looking perfect and aloof to the people around him. To see him laid bare in body and soul is a joy that Thor knows no other person will ever know. This Loki is his Loki.

                They interlace their fingers and share quick kisses as Thor works their bodies to climax. “Our baby will be so beautiful, just like you. I love you…..” Thor whispers.

                “I love you.” Loki replies. Thor is pistoning his hips violently and growling like a feral beast. His abdomen and his testicles spasm as one and his hot seed spills inside Loki’s opening. Both men curl together in a hot sweaty tangled mess. Loki’s mind clears from the endorphin hurricane inside his body and quickly casts a fertility spell on his body. Loki feels his internal organs shift as a womb is created to house the life of their child. A few moments later the spark of life comes and Loki smiles his relief. He takes Thor’s hand in his.

                “What we have cannot be torn asunder now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there is more.....


	9. Pomp and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a love game......

Odin finishes up discussing land taxes and the harvest output and moves on to the next topic of business. Odin calls Thor to stand before him. As pomp and circumstance dictates Thor stands before everyone as Odin announces that Thor has reached the age of courtship and that he may now pursue maidens of interest for the sake of marriage. Any diplomatic parties from other realms may submit a formal request for Thor to meet with their charge. A couple of ambassadors from Alfheim and Svartleheim come forward to request and audience for various noble ladies of their lands to meet with Thor for romantic consideration. Odin grants it. Thor bites his tongue. Now is not the moment.

“I call Loki Odinson to come and stand before me and this court.” King Odin announces formally. Loki kneels before his father in a sign of respect and obedience. “Stand my son and face the people.” Odin instructs.

“People of Asgard, I have a confession to make as your King. I have been keeping a secret from you.” Odin lets a moment pass for the murmurs to die down. “You have all known Prince Loki as my son and second born of Queen Frigga, but that is a lie. Many years ago, at the end of the Jotunn war, I brought home an infant. Blue of skin and red of eye, the infant was a runt and member of the royal household of King Laufey. Abandoned and left to die because of his size, I brought the prince home and raised him as my own. Loki is the first born son of Laufey and rightful heir to the throne of Jotunnheim.” Odin finishes. Odin chants a few words and Loki’s creamy skin melts away to reveal cerulean blue. Loki grits his teeth and sets his jaw. He hates this. He hates this so fucking much. Already he can hear slanderous whispers muttered amongst the crowd of courtiers.

After a minute of this Odin raises his hand to quiet the masses. “I tell you this now, because Prince Loki has reached the age of courtship. He is now open to accept formal declarations from interested….suitors…for his hand.” Odin stumbles at the end. The phrasing is telling. Putting out a call for suitors is done for princesses not princes. If there was even the tiniest splinter of doubt about Loki’s ergi status, it is now decimated. For months the people have been holding back their cruel thoughts about Loki’s sexual appetites and manner of dress. Added to that the bigotry of people towards the Jotunn race, what happens next shouldn’t have surprised anyone.

“No one will want that ugly blue cross dressing freak.” Comes an insult from Lord Ericson. A loud rumble of laughter from the surrounding crowd follows. Thor grips Mjolnir’s handle as the thunder booms overhead. As he pulls her from her holster another voice is heard.

“You dare insult my son, a Prince of Asgard before me, your own King! Guards bring him forth before me!” Odin booms. All color drains from Lord Ericson’s face as two guards swoop around him and drag him before the throne. The people that were standing next to him look like they are about to piss themselves. They should. “For your disrespect against a member of my house I strip you of your title and lands and sentence you to the dungeons for a year. Take him away. As for the rest of you….I will not forget who you are and rest assured….ill fortune will smile upon you.” Odin says looking each person in the face to remember who they are.

Loki’s lips are pressed thin as he fights with every fiber of his being not to cry in front of these people. His people. Loki uses his magic to put the camouflage back on. He’s been exposed enough for one day. Thor stands beside him and pulls him close. “Now Loki. Now is our moment.” Thor says.

Just then a meek little man from Vanaheim comes to stand before Odin. It is the Vanir Ambassador. “Great King Odin, I request a formal audience for my charges to court Prince Loki to seek his hand. There are several interested parties from my realm that wish to be considered.” The mousy little man finishes. Another Ambassador is standing behind him. Thor looks to interrupt when Loki puts his hand on Thor’s.

“Wait.” Loki says. Thor looks at Loki completely puzzled.

“Wait? Why?” Thor whispers.

“Just let me have this. My ego needs it.” Loki says. Thor smirks. Another Ambassador comes forward with a courtship petition, this one from Svartleheim.

“Lord Alamand was quite taken with Prince Loki when last they met. He has been waiting for this opportunity with much anticipation.” The dignitary says. Three more ambassadors come up with courtship requests for Loki as well. The Asgardian people are stunned. Loki got more offers than Thor! How can this be? One more foreign representative comes forward, but Thor has had his fill. He cuts the man off just as he is about to speak…

“You are wasting your time.” Thor booms. Everyone turns and looks at Thor perplexed. He spins round and faces his father. “I, Prince Thor of Asgard formally petition for the right, the opportunity, and the privilege to court Prince Loki.” Thor announces. The people of Asgard gasp in shock. “For some time now, I have harbored affections for Loki that are of an unbrotherly nature. I love him…as more than a brother. I love him with a husband’s love.”

Odin winces. Both of his sons are ergi…together…and now everyone knows. His father Bor is surely in Valhalla having a conniption. He turns his eye to Frigga who has been sitting quietly off to the side this entire time. She beams at him. He wants to choke her. Damned woman! He never would have condoned this if he had been fully awake.

“Permission granted.” Odin says wearily. One of Odin’s councilmen calls out.

“But my King? What of heirs?” The man says and many in the crowd rumble their agreement.

“Well Thor? Loki? What of heirs?” Odin asks. Loki turns to face his father again. He shoots his father a wicked piercing gaze as one of his hands, ever so faintly, pats his belly. It is a gesture only Odin can see. Odin grips his staff and schools his features. Of course, Loki is already pregnant. Even if Odin had refused them permission, word would have gotten out and then Thor and Loki would have been forced to marry anyway to lessen the scandal. When did Loki become so conniving? He blames Frigga.

“I will use my magic to create a womb inside my body so that I may conceive and bear a child for the man that I marry.” Loki says for the benefit of the crowd. Thor walks up and gently wraps his arms around Loki and pulls him in for a kiss in front of the entire kingdom. The ambassadors look on as their political hopes evaporate. The marriage game was over before it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the end except for I think a chapter of bonus smut is in order unless you guys have anymore plot points you want me to cover to keep the story going?


	10. Happy Endings

               Soft velvet lips meet plump lips with a scruffy beard as the Princes of Asgard kiss openly and passionately in front of everyone. They are at the training grounds. Thor is working his muscles as Loki looks on from the bleachers. Normally he would participate with Thor but now that he is pregnant he cannot risk any accidental blows to his abdomen. Loki’s bump is very small and he has taken to wearing very tight clothing to show it off. Loki has always been skinny. The protrusion could simply be the result of a rather large meal Loki ate. Thor absently rubs the little mound as they kiss. The warriors that are watching stare at Loki’s stomach in disbelief. He can’t be! Slender fingers entangle in blonde locks and Loki moans into the kiss. There are ladies of the court watching as well and Loki relishes the jealousy he can feel radiating from them all.

                “I love you.” Thor says sweetly. Though it is obvious that they will marry, the official betrothal announcement has not been made yet. The fact that Loki is flaunting his tiny pregnant belly is scandalous. Loki loves being wicked. The people are still getting used to the idea of The Mighty Thor engaging in ergi sexual activities with his once brother, now Jotunn ergi sorcerer pregnant man consort. The men can’t get over it. They’ve suspected Loki of being ergi for years but Thor? No one would have ever thought such thoughts about him. He is their ideal manly warrior god prince…..who clearly enjoys fucking Loki in the ass. Thor’s hands roam Loki’s lithe body giving Loki’s ass a firm squeeze.

                The sound of Sif clearing her throat brings their attentions back to the situation at hand. “Thor your break has lasted long enough and it is high time I humiliated you in front of your new love interest.” Sif says sounding slightly irritated. She’d held hope that she might have a chance to marry Thor.

                “You think so? Well then, teach me a lesson if you can!” Thor says jovially as he turns to resume his practice.

                “I’ll see you later.” Loki says.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor pushes Loki’s naked form to the bed and pries his thighs apart with his big muscled hands. Thor stares down at Loki’s crotch, growling and drooling like a lion about to devour prey.

                “Is that a real cunt?” Thor asks as he licks his lips. Loki rolls his eyes. Oh Norns! Really! Loki is not in the mood to have sex right now. He’s tired. The child and the magic required to house it is very draining. Loki just wants to sleep.

                “Yes Thor it’s a real cunt. The baby has to come out somewhere.” Loki says as he rolls his eyes. Loki was climbing out of the tub and that was when Thor spied the new addition between his legs.

                “Does it do other things a real cunt can do?” Thor asks as his fingers start tracing, teasing, and touching. Loki bucks his hips when Thor presses his thumb against his clit. “It looks like it does.” Thor smirks hungrily. Loki has never seen Thor look at him with such a predatory gaze.

                “Really Thor! I’m not in the mood. Leave me alone now. I’m tired and just wan…ah….ah….stop that!” Loki slaps Thor’s hand away. Thor doesn’t listen. He swoops down and buries his face into Loki’s wetness.

                “Oh! OH!” Loki yells. Loki feels the slurping and smacking between his thighs along with the fragmented words Thor is muttering.

                “….mmmm……so good….tastes……so amazing……mmmmm…..so wet…..” Thor grunts. Loki’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. Thor is having pussy for lunch. Loki’s tiredness is swept away as his heart pumps with endorphins and adrenaline. He feels his new body part throbbing and the pulsing sensations are getting closer together. Loki’s hole twitches. “That’s it! Squirt for me!” Thor says latching on to Loki’s engorged little clit.

                “…..mmmmph…..nnnnghf……AHHHHHH!” Loki whimpers as juices his body has never before produced shoot Thor in the face. Thor drinks it down eagerly and then crawls up Loki’s body.

                “More.” He growls. Thor’s proud cock is pulsing with blood when he presses it to Loki’s sweet nether lips. This is going to be an interesting new sensation, Loki muses.

                “Oh….shit!” Loki shouts in surprise. He shouldn’t have been but Loki has never been penetrated quite like this before. Thor is already bucking his hips violently, slamming his meat into Loki slippery walls like a beast of the wild. Loki has to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck just to hang on for the ride. Thunder and lightning are howling outside now. Thor is a man possessed. Loki is sweating profusely as his poor hard cock bobs about freely between their stomachs. The tip of Loki’s cock gets caught on Thor’s bellybutton. It is the last straw. Loki’s cock spews out speed, splattering all over them both. Thor keeps pounding him like a raging bull until his own seed fills Loki deeply.

                “AHHHHHH!” Thor snarls. He falls down on top of Loki an exhausted panting mess. Thor falls asleep quickly and Loki is stuck under him, sweaty, sticky, and dirty. It will be hours before he will be able to get up and bathe….again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                The day of the wedding comes and Asgard is filled with foreign dignitaries, many of whom Loki recognizes. There is even a Jotunn envoy present. Once Laufey received word of Loki’s survival and upbringing the Jotunn king reached out to Odin. Laufey is dying. His heir Helblindi died in an avalanche last year and after so many centuries without the Casket of Ancient Winters their world is in shambles. Civil War will break out among the Jotunn people if Laufey does not make some sort of an arrangement before he passes on. Most assume he will select the leader of his opposition, Bylestir since he has an army of his own ready to take power should anyone else be selected. Odin does not care about Jotunnheim’s problems. Laufey threw away the realm’s greatest treasure years ago as far as he is concerned. Let them suffer the consequences of their actions. Loki does not need to be spirited away to a strange land full of people who would scorn him for his size all while trying to save their world and restore their land. Plus with his grandchild currently in residence inside Loki’s body, Odin will not part with his second son. No, Jotunnheim’s ambassador can watch the ceremony and enjoy the reception and then go home and tell his king how royally he fucked up.

                The ceremony is beautiful if unorthodox since the bride is really another groom. Today Loki is actually trying to hide his baby bump with loose green embroidered robes. He’s not fooling anybody. Thor looks magnificent as always. Lord Alamand looks at Loki with longing. If only he’d been more bold and persistent that first time he saw him in Vanaheim. Oh, the heartache of the one that got away.

                The reception is rowdy, but then, this is Asgard. Thor and Loki are not wasting time either. They are snogging like teenagers at the high table and ignoring their guests. Normally Loki wouldn’t act in such a way at a formal function, but this is his wedding and if he wants to spend it with his tongue down Thor’s throat then he is going to. This puts Frigga and Odin in a bit of a predicament since every time someone tries to toast the lucky couple, they are promptly ignored.

                “Oh for Norns sake you two! You have to come up for oxygen some time!” Odin bellows at his children. Thor and Loki break the kiss looking very sheepish. They get through some formalities and pleasantries before resuming their intimate affections. The reception is barely more than an hour gone when Thor picks up Loki and starts carrying him out of the room. Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s waist. They’re still kissing. It is nowhere near time for the couple to retire, but it doesn’t look like they care. Their guests cheer for them as the rainclouds gather and wind blows.

                “Asgard is going to flood tonight.” Volstagg says.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor develops a new pastime of rubbing Loki’s cunt at every available opportunity whether he is naked or not. Thor smirks whenever he can coax dampness through the fabric of Loki’s trousers. Thor won’t let Loki leave their chambers in the morning unless Loki squirts for him. Loki finds it rather inconvenient, especially now when he is so swollen with child and cannot fight Thor off.

                “Really Thor! Not today! The baby will be here any day now. I don’t have time for this.” Loki snarls at him.

                “Humor me. Once the baby is born you won’t let me touch you for months. Maybe never again.” Thor says with a laugh in his voice. Thor has positioned the mirror near the bed. Thor likes watching Loki watch him masturbate him. Thor pulls Loki into his lap and spreads his legs wide so they can watch the show. They make eye contact in the mirror as Thor whispers dirty things in Loki’s ear while fingering him furiously. Thor loves watching it moisten and turn red with arousal. Loki bites his bottom lips as he tries to stifle his panting moans. Loki pretends he is immune to Thor’s ministrations, but his poker face fails, as it always does after about the first five minutes. Thor loves watching Loki fall apart in his hands. When Loki comes the stream drenches Thor’s hand with slick. Thor then reaches up and wraps his hand around Loki’s cock. Two pumps and it spurts all over Loki’s chest.

                “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to keep it after the baby is born.” Thor begs Loki.

                “I’ll consider it.” Loki says.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki is never giving himself a vagina again. He huffs and puffs through another contraction. What the hell was he thinking? Loki promises himself that the next time he sees King Frey he is going to punch him in the face for ever putting this idea inside his head. Fuck Thor! Fuck the Norns! Fuck Laufey! Fuck Odin! Fuck….fuck….. “AHHHHHHHHHH!”

                “It is a boy.” Lady Eir announces. Frigga, Thor, and Odin swarm the baby as the healers swarm Loki.

                “You did so well my son.” Frigga says. “Now if you could just produce a dozen more just like him I’ll die a happy grandmother.”

                Loki gives his mother a look that could chill lava. “You are not funny.” Frigga giggles as she dabs his sweaty forehead. They place the child on Loki’s chest and for the first time he meets his son.

                “You are a big strapping boy just like your father.” Loki says. The baby looks up into Loki’s eyes then. They are green.

                “You look just like him. You see that big strapping blonde man right there. That’s your father. He’s never touching me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the look on Thor's face is rather deflated.

**Author's Note:**

> So need some plot ideas and stuff to show how much better Loki is than Thor in pretty much everything.


End file.
